1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method that display a stereoscopic image and a program that executes the method in a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is increasing use of imaging devices such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera (e.g., a recorder equipped with a camera), which images a subject such as a person or an animal to create image data, thereby recording the image data as image contents. Furthermore, a reproduction method is suggested which sequentially outputs the respective image contents thus recorded to a display device such as a television and displays the respective image contents with respect to the display device. As a result, for example, since the image contents recorded by the imaging device can be displayed and viewed on a large display device, a user can further view the image contents.
In this manner, in a case where the image contents are sequentially output from the imaging device to the display device and are displayed, for example, it can be considered that operational support information concerning the operation is overlapped with the image (the image contents) and is displayed on the imaging device and the display portion of the display device. In this manner, the operational support information is overlapped with the image and is displayed on the imaging device and the display portion of the display device, whereby a user can easily perform the operation while viewing the image contents.
Herein, as the image contents which are the display target, images are supposed which greatly differ in a color or a luminance depending on the subject which is the imaging target, the imaging condition, the imaging environment or the like. For this reason, in order that a user easily views the image contents, it can be considered that the image contents are adjusted and viewed. However, although the image itself can be easily viewed by the adjustment, it can also be supposed that the operational support information displayed on the image in an overlapped manner becomes difficult to see.
Thus, for example, an on-screen display level correction device is proposed in which, in a case where the brightness of the video is controlled to be lower, the RGB output level is greatly corrected (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-290407 (FIG. 1)).